


The Pack Business

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Winchesters, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, F/M, Follows the plot(ish), Omega Reader, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Thats not that bad tho right, The Winchesters are respectful, a/b/o au, not as bad as it sounds, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: You are given to the Winchester men on your 18th birthday.No smut (yet) because the Winchesters in this fic aren’t into non-con.Rated M for bad behavior (non con, not to you and not graphic) by your family during your party, and steaminess in later chapters.





	The Pack Business

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where all Campbell females are Omegas and all Winchester males are Alphas and the two families have a long line of hooking up their offspring you are the last unmated Campbell Omega and are given to the Winchesters on your 18th birthday. Happy bday.
> 
>  
> 
> First chapter is 2 years before the pilot. I have plans to take it to season 2. Possibly more?
> 
> Never done this before (following the plot). Wish me luck.

You considered your aunt Mary the paragon of Omegas. Her portrait hung on your grandparents’ mantle. Collages of her at various ages were displayed in their living room. Snapshots held fast by assorted magnets to their fridge. Everywhere you looked her blonde locks and smiling eyes watched over you.

Sometimes you could almost hear her. Especially when you were dusting the mantle. Vacuuming the living room. On your knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor.

“Your pack is life, Dear. Submission is strength.” Her voice was always warm and comforting in your head. She was more mother to you than your own had ever been.

Your mother was a cold and distant Alpha, married into the Campbell pack. Your father a rare male Campbell Omega, who struggled constantly to put up a tough and dominant front, hungry for any morsel of acceptance from his father and the Alphas in his pack.

The rest of your family consisted of uncles, male cousins and brothers and their Omega mates, your grandmother and a few mated Omega aunts. The Alphas, all of them, were stony, arrogant and harsh. They were hunters, after all. It came with the territory. The Omegas were unfailingly meek and cowering, almost eager to be treated as lesser. As dirt. As slaves.

Mary was your saving grace. According to the family stories she had been strong and capable as well as obedient and submissive. She was what you wished most to be.

But she had died two years before you were born. To your sorrow you would never meet her. And her mate John and her sons had never come to visit the family, not once in all the time since.

It had been nearly twenty years since the fire. According to pack gossip John had yet to take another mate. Next weekend was your eighteenth birthday. And, in celebration... you would be gifted to him. And his Alpha sons.

You were expected to feel honored that you could continue the generations-long arrangement between the Campbells and the Winchesters, but in truth you were unsure how to feel. You had never known anything beyond the suffocating confines of your pack.

What would your new one be like? Would you be able to please your new Alphas or would they find you lacking and cast you away?

You glanced up from your soapy brush and bucket and looked at Mary’s picture on the fridge. She was the only one you could really talk to. She had always been the only one.

In a breath of a whisper, you prayed to her, a note of trembling fear coloring your words... “Mary... give me strength...”

...

Your eighteenth birthday was epic and SO much fun... for the Alphas in your pack.

Your male family members and your mother all got piss-drunk and began forcibly stripping the female Omegas of their clothing, sharing the reluctant and frightened women and girls between them.

Your grandfather Samuel sat in an overstuffed armchair as if it were a throne, accepting each Omega in turn onto the altar that was his lap.

You, thankfully, were spared this honor. You were intended as a gift for the Winchesters, and opening another man’s gift was just bad manners, apparently.

Said Winchesters had yet to arrive. You half suspected they wouldn’t show at all.

Delegated to the kitchen with your overly emotional grandmother and your emotionally distant father, you busied yourself keeping the food hot and the ravenous Alphas full.

Your father pointedly ignored you as he cooked the meat, but you were sadly used to this treatment from him. His desperate overcompensation meant he preferred the company of Alphas and tended to avoid Omegas at all costs, you included.

Your grandmother wept quietly into the potatoes, occasionally sobbing into your shoulder and lamenting about how dearly you would be missed.

A sudden hush from the riotous family room alerted you that something unusual was going on. You followed your father and grandmother out of the kitchen, squeezing between the hard shoulders and elbows of aggressive Alphas and the soft, naked, quivering flesh of Omegas until at last you glimpsed your grandfather greeting John Winchester with a businesslike handshake.

John’s warm brown eyes met yours briefly and you felt your stomach climb into your throat. You took several gulping swallows trying to dislodge it so you could breathe again.

Behind him stood two tall, young Alphas. Mary’s sons. Sam was much taller than you had envisioned. Even though you had studied their bios for over a year now and had their exact heights memorized, seeing it in person was different. Visceral. His eyes were impossibly kind, though, and put you instantly at ease.

And there was Dean... he looked into your eyes and you again forgot how to breathe. This time your belly was crammed with skittish butterflies. Something deep in your marrow that you had never even realized was there purred and stretched, like a cat waking from a long nap.

But then he looked away and focused protectively on the unfamiliar Alphas surrounding you.

It was refreshing to notice the distaste and discomfort none of the Winchesters could entirely manage to hide at the state of your pack home. It seemed they were just as happy about your hedonistic birthday party as you were.

Finally, your grandfather called you over, using the loving nickname he had christened you with as an infant.

“Ah, there she is! Come on over here, _Pet_. Meet your new Alphas.”

A firm shove between your shoulder blades caused you to stumble directly into John Winchester’s arms. He gazed gently down at you and you gawked, open-mouthed, up at him. The corner of his eyes crinkled with amusement and he settled you back onto your own two feet.

“Happy Birthday, Sweetheart.” He nodded once to you and half-smiled awkwardly.

“Th... thank you, Alpha.” You meant to sound confident and strong. The way you imagined Mary sounded. But to your horror you heard your voice leave you in a tiny squeak.

Vague impressions of Sam and Dean rejecting repeated offers of naked and half-naked Omegas barely registered. John spent a moment contemplating you, trying to figure something out.

You wished the floor would open and swallow you whole.

Your aunt had been a warrior. A queen. A goddess. You were nothing in comparison. Pathetic. You weren’t even offering yourself to him right.

With a thrill of horror you remembered your training, your classes with the other Omegas in your pack, learning how to properly please your Alpha. It all came back in a rush and you realized you had been doing it all wrong.

You dropped to your knees so quickly they cracked hard against the wood floor but you were so scared you didn’t feel the pain. You glanced up to see John staring at you in shock, and your panic redoubled.

You grabbed his hand, bowed your head and placed his fingers on the back of your neck, right where hairline met nape. With a single firm touch here he could render you helpless, garner your complete and instant submission. The nape was an intensely intimate and fiercely guarded area of an Omega’s body for this very reason. You were offering yourself to him.

Which is why it stunned you when he jerked away. The pack went eerily silent at his gesture of rejection and you didn’t dare move. You barely even breathed. You blinked rapidly through the sudden sting of tears, refusing to let them fall.

Rejection of this kind would place you squarely at the bottom of your pack’s pecking order. The Alphas and even the other Omegas would be encouraged to use you in any manner they wished. You would be chained naked in a central location. Your days would be filled with pain and suffering until one day someone would beat you too hard and it would all come to a merciful, if abrupt, end.

John cleared his throat from somewhere above you and you saw the tips of his work boots step towards you once, twice, until the top of your head barely grazed his thigh.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. It’s just... it’s been a long time. Since I’ve done this. Forgive me.” His hand went back to your nape and the volume in the room resumed. You let out a shaky breath when his fingertips brushed gently through your hair. You let yourself nuzzle at his jeans for a moment, breathing in the comfort of his scent. It was warm and inviting, like a mug of hot cocoa after a long day working in the freezing snow. If he were truly rejecting you his scent would be sharp and bitter.

After a moment he reached down and pulled you back to your feet, his touch gentle on your upper arm. He held your cold, trembling hand in his strong, warm one. You kept your gaze fixed on the ground, not wanting to make another mistake of protocol by looking an Alpha in the eyes. Which you just realized you had already done... with all three Winchesters...

Crap.

 

The next several moments passed in a blur. Your grandmother pressed the backpack containing the entirety of your personal belongings into your free hand and crushed you in a tearful hug. Your grandfather ran his hand through your hair when he hugged you, giving your nape a squeeze. John had to hold you up as your knees threatened to buckle and you could have sworn you heard a deep growl coming from all three Winchester men, Dean being the loudest.

Your mother and father were unsurprisingly absent.

And then you were being escorted outside. You risked one last glance at the only home you had ever known and you knew in your heart, the only thing you would really miss was the courage you took from the lingering presence of your aunt Mary.

...

“Jesus, dad, what a damn freak show.” Sam said from directly behind you. It was sunset and the car you rode in purred beneath you, music drifted quietly from the radio.

“Sam.” John’s voice was sharp and stern and he glanced at you, changing his tone to a soothing whisper. “Sorry, Sweetheart.”

You shrugged. You knew your previous pack was all kinds of messed up. You had seen TV a few times, in doctor waiting rooms mostly. You knew not all Omegas were doormats. And not all Alphas were thugs. Just in your family. Lucky you.

“So... um...” John glanced in the rear view for conversation help from his sons.

“You’ve gotta be starving.” Dean said, his tone just a little too perky. “I mean, yeah, there was a ton of food at the party but I didn’t see any Omegas eat one bite.”

“Omegas eat what’s left. Unless pregnant. Alphas are fed first so they can stay strong.” The words left you before you realized they were even on your tongue and you blanched as all three Alphas in the car with you stiffened. Their aggressive scents became so strong you could almost feel the vibrations of growls in the thick atmosphere inside the car.

“I’m sorry...” you whimpered, closing your eyes tight.

Your reaction seemed to break them out of whatever Alpha-headspace they had lapsed into and John put a chaste, reassuring hand on your knee.

“Hey... we aren’t upset with you.”

“Not at all.” Sam added.

“We’re pissed ‘cause those asshats deserve to be strung up by their balls for treating their Omegas like shit.” Dean chimed in, earning himself a ‘bitch-face’ from Sam.

“Dean’s crudeness aside, he’s right. Omegas should be valued. Treasured. Our worth as Alphas depends on how well we take care of you, our Omega.” John said.

And as alien as the concept was to you, you found yourself thinking how being treasured and taken care of sounded nice. Really nice.

...

They brought you to a diner and handed you a menu. You had very rarely eaten anything you hadn’t at least helped prepare yourself.

Dean could tell you were baffled, and as the waitress finished with them and was impatiently waiting for your order, he took pity on you.

“She’ll have the birthday pancakes.” He gently took the menu from you and handed it to the waitress. She wandered off to put in your orders. “They’ve got whipped cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles, you’ll love ‘em.”

“Thank you.” You said, barely louder than a whisper.

The Alphas discussed their latest case and ate their dinners as you silently picked at your pancakes. You had made and eaten pancakes before, but these were a lot sweeter than you were accustomed to.

Dean was engrossed in conversation and absently offered you a piece of bacon from his burger, which you reflexively ate directly from his fingers, licking the grease from his fingertips before pulling back in horror at your extremely submissive behavior.

Dean didn’t seem to mind, as he kept talking and held out another piece, but you blushed hard when you realized what you’d just done. For some reason you felt awful.

John’s large hand on your forearm snapped you out of your internal spiral of shame. At some point the Alphas had gone silent and started watching you.

“We can scent your distress, Sweetheart.” John said gently.

“I’m sorry...” you said quietly.

“I know your pack was... old fashioned. And you probably got a ton of guilt trips.” Sam started.

“But we are your Alphas. You can let us feed you without feeling bad about it.” Dean finished. You blushed harder at this, took the bacon from his hand with your fingers, and sank down in your seat a little.

Eating directly from the hand of an Alpha was intimate. You had never done it before, and had been warned over and over never, ever to do it with anyone until you had your own Alpha.

But Dean was yours. And John. And Sam. This must be what a pious virgin felt like on her wedding night. Having spent a lifetime being told sex was bad and wrong, but now expected and encouraged to participate in carnal delights with her brand new husband.

This was going to take some getting used to.

...

The Winchester’s tiny pack of three had a definite hierarchy and your presence barely caused a ripple. John was on top, without question. Then Dean, who was John’s perfect soldier. Finally Sam, who was a more free and poetic spirit.

And instead of being on the bottom rung, you were somehow apart from the ladder entirely. You were on a pedestal beside it.

You found it strange and a little lonely.

You had often imagined what your life with the Winchesters would be like, ever since learning you would be given to them.

You had imagined typical Alpha male posturing. Unending loads of laundry, cooking, scrubbing bathrooms and kitchen floors.

Being passed around between them like the last cold bottle of beer.

Reality couldn’t have been more different.

 

In your imaginings you had always pictured them in a house, since that was the only thing you had ever known.

Motel living was... hard to get used to. You didn’t have to scrub anything, sure. But there was also never a kitchen, so you couldn’t cook for your pack. The most you could do to be of service to them was to make sure the laundry was washed and folded.

It wasn’t nearly enough to make you feel useful. Plus they refused to let you help on cases at all. Not even research. They always said “This isn’t something you need to worry about.”

And finally, they didn’t share you like a bottle of beer. They didn’t touch you. None of them. Ever. At least not intimately.

Not long after you became theirs, John went into a rut and before you could even offer to help he had taken off to deal with it on his own.

You supposed you should have felt relieved. You had yet to present and sex at this point would only be painful and unpleasant.

But you felt anxious. Uneasy.

More-so every day.

And then, after an awful argument... Sam left. He didn’t even say goodbye, he was just gone.

It was understandable that John and Dean were so busy dealing with their own emotions they didn’t realize you had stopped eating. Stopped showering. Stopped getting out of bed.

You blamed yourself for Sam. And you were waiting for the other two men to realize it was your fault and leave you too.

And then... they did leave.

...

John and Dean barely stopped the Impala long enough for you to get your backpack from the trunk. They left with promises of calling soon and assurances that you would be missed.

And then you were alone. Completely numb inside. You couldn’t even bring yourself to cry.

The screen door of the house squeaked open behind you but you didn’t turn around. You didn’t see the point. Your Alphas were gone.

“Hey, Sunshine. John called, said you were coming.” Bobby’s voice was the most soothing sound you had ever heard, next to your Alphas’ voices.

Without even looking at him you turned and buried your head in the Beta’s chest, letting the tears fall at last.

 

Bobby was perfect. He made sure you were taking care of yourself but he never once coddled you. More than a few times, on your bad days, he would holler for you to get your butt out of bed and into the shower. And when you’d trudge down the stairs afterwards he’d have breakfast hot and waiting for you. Along with a kiss for the top of your head and a hug around your shoulders.

He kept you busy, too. Which was just what you needed. He had you cook and clean and do laundry, but he also taught you to fill rounds with salt, how to clean weapons and even a little about how to work on cars.

When John and Dean finally came to visit you thought it might be awkward, but Bobby cut right through the crap.

“It ain’t my place to pry, but if you ask me I’d say your Omega needs you. Ya’ idjits.” Bobby grumbled to your stiff and awkward Alphas before seeing himself out the front door to go work on some cars.

You giggled, a sound you were sure you’d never heard yourself make before, as the two men enveloped you in a powerful group hug.

“Missed you Sweetheart.” John whispered into one ear and kissed your temple before lugging his bags upstairs to shower and change.

Dean still held you close. “How are you, Baby Girl? Bobby been taking good care of you?” He asked, gruff but quiet.

You nodded and let yourself breathe him in. Leather, gunpowder and a scent that was just him. Your fingers tightened in his jacket and he held you closer, stroking your hair with one hand.

“I’m so sorry we left you like that...” His voice broke and you knew he meant it down to his toes.

 

That night you cooked them roast, vegetables and potatoes for dinner. John gently grabbed your arm as you were putting a beer down by his plate and he kissed the inside of your wrist, brushing the corner of his mouth softly against your skin. Scent marking you.

You gasped quietly at the unexpected but not entirely unwelcome attention and he let go abruptly, eyes flickering to yours before looking back down at his plate. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” He muttered before stuffing his mouth with roast.

The rest of dinner was spent in heavy silence. You sat between your Alphas and Bobby sat across from all three of you, shooting John pointed looks whenever he thought you wouldn’t notice.

You felt yourself become more and more tense as the Beta and Alpha sparred with silent glances until at last Dean slipped his hand into yours and squeezed, causing you to release all of your stress in a single deep breath.

You looked over at him and he winked at you. You ate a piece of carrot quickly to hide your grin, but you couldn’t conceal your blush, which made him smirk.

 

After dessert of home-baked apple pie (Dean took one look at the pastry you had made and vowed his undying love. It was awkward. Until everyone realized he was talking to the pie) everyone went to sleep.

Everyone except you.

Your Alphas were under the same roof as you and it felt wrong to be sleeping by yourself. You tossed and turned until hushed voices from downstairs made you creep out of your room and take a seat at the top of the steps.

“...get your head out of your ass, John.” Bobby sounded angry, but also sad. “None of this is her fault. She’s just a damn kid.”

“Exactly, Bobby! She hasn’t even presented yet. And even after she does, what the hell am I supposed to do with her? I’m a hunter. Dean’s a hunter. Sam is... was...” John cleared his throat. “That’s no kind of life for her. She deserves better than us.”

“So, what’s the alternative? You’re going to let her waste away here with me? Hell, don’t get me wrong, I love the little squirt like my own. This house ain’t never been so bright and sunny. But she don’t belong here, John. She’s an Omega. She needs her Alphas.”

“She’s happy here, Bobby.” John sounded exhausted.

“Right this minute, yeah. But she’s gonna present soon. When she does she sure as hell ain’t gonna want _me_. She’s gonna _need_ you.”

The silence stretched for a long time and you started to think maybe they had scented or heard you. You covered your mouth and didn’t dare move a muscle just in case they hadn’t yet.

“I’m getting close, Bobby. I can feel it... Dean doesn’t know.”

Bobby sighed heavily. “Dammit, John...”

“I know what you’re gonna say. What you’ve always said. But I can’t give up. He _killed Mary_ , Bobby. I can’t let it go. Not until he’s dead. Not until I kill him.”

You gasped behind your hand and started trembling, uncaring if they heard you or not, you stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the door, slipping inside and climbing into the warm bed.

A strong arm around your waist and the low crooning sound Alphas reserved for when their Omegas were in distress calmed you considerably. Your ear pressed against a broad, bare chest and the sound of a steady beating heart made you drowsy. And the scent of your Alpha made you sleep.

It wasn’t until morning that you realized you had spent the night in Dean’s bed.

 

Early the next day John asked Bobby and Dean to go make sure the Impala was ready to go, leaving you alone with him in the living room.

You gazed up into his warm eyes and he stroked your cheek, giving you a bittersweet smile.

“Be back as soon as we can, Sweetheart.”

You nodded, nuzzling your face into his large hand.

“You be good for Bobby.” His other hand went to your other cheek and he brought his mouth to yours, very softly.

Your very first kiss was chaste and sweet, but it still made your heart pound and your palms damp. John pulled away and you let him, your lips still tingling where his mouth had claimed yours.

“Goodbye, Alpha.” You said breathlessly.

 

Once they were packed and ready to go John winked at you. Dean gave you a long hug goodbye. And then they were gone.


End file.
